Forum:Reality Parodies
We should parody more famous stories - mainly ones that have been adapted into movies. The big picture that I consider parodying is the Harry Potter series. Now I'm sure that many of you have read the Harry Potter series, and is quite common. Screwball86 is parodying Lord of the Rings - so how about Harry Potter? This will help in the slow improvement going on the wiki. Any more famous series we can parody? Any more will be separated via one-equals heading. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 19:43, December 5, 2009 (UTC) = Harry Potter = Character Parodies * Holly Plotter - Harry Potter. LQA, we can make her real like we did with SG and GG. Discussion We need to work on this. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'MERRY CHRISTMAS!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'And have a good one!')]] 17:48, December 12, 2009 (UTC) = Loony Tunes = Character Parodies * Explorer 767 - Bugs Bunny * Xorai - Yosemite Sam Discussion Wait, what? I never said Xori can be a parody of Yosemite, did I?? --Corai was here 22:24, December 9, 2009 (UTC) Nobody said, but he's similar so he can play the part. Citcxirtcem 18:32, December 11, 2009 (UTC)) We shouldn't parody Loony Tunes anyway. One, because we'd have to get rabbits, and ducks into this. And we shouldn't take fanon characters and parody real characters from them either. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'MERRY CHRISTMAS!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'And have a good one!')]] 17:48, December 12, 2009 (UTC) So What? Citcxirtcem 02:56, December 14, 2009 (UTC) = Fairy Tales = How about Rocket Slug kissing a Rocket Snail to turn him human penguin in a parody of The Princess and the Frog? The slug wrangler (just kidding, that's disgusting!) We should parody the real Frog Princess. I don't want a parody of any animated Disney films, although homages are alright. Citcxirtcem 23:05, December 13, 2009 (UTC) = New TV Show on air = What I'm thinking is we should make a parody of South Park no Family Guy because without Stewie Family Guy is nothing and we can't parody Stewie unless we can put Bellina on the show and make her a boy but I don't think Maddieworld would like that unless she wants to live the suite life. Ahhhhhh! i just found another idea we could make a TV show parody from disney channel. or Nick. Or maybe even cartoon network. now a parody of a show from either of those channels or a horror movie would work -User:Flywish P.S try to make a Metal Band parody too but don't use an idea of Ozzy Osbourne that's My Parody! Don't Steal My Ideas!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Pirates of the Caribbean I didn't really like the sequels, but we should parody them anyways. This should be real, and we should have Rockhopper's Family involved. Citcxirtcem Talk to me please! 16:40, December 28, 2009 (UTC) Characters Flying Dutchopper- Davy Jones. Hockey *Check out Major Hockey League and Zack Khoury for more. The PWNSOME LuXerra GOOOOOOL!!! I stick needles in my Sidney Crosby bobblehead. 19:23, November 4, 2010 (UTC)